Watashi no sentaku no uchi
by Hyuugadevit-Cherry
Summary: COMPLETE/Ia bukan laki- laki brengsek yang akan memilih keduanya. Ia harus memilih salah satu diantara mereka atau tidak sama sekali. Ia akan memberikan keputusannya. Ya harus!/NaruHinaShion/SlighSasuSaku/threeShoot/No Flame Minna-san
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Story © Hyuugadevit- Cherry**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Pairing : Hinata Hyuuga - Naruto Uzumaki- Shion and slight SasuSaku ^^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Warning: OOC, Typo(s), alur kecepetan, gaje, abal, ide pasaran, etc.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **If you don't like, don't every try to read**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Enjoy Okey ^^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Watashi no sentaku no uchi**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

-Amegakure-

Gadis dengan rambut pirang itu menyesap banyak- banyak udara yang menyejukan di sekitarnya. Ia tersenyum memperhatikan bunga- bunga sakura di atas pohon. Aroma bunga sakura begitu khas itu terus menerpa indra penciumannya.

Kemudian pandangannya ia alihkan pada seorang anak laki- laki berusia 11 tahun yang tengah tertidur dalam posisi duduknya menyandar pada pohon sakura. Ia melihat rambut jabrik itu, warna rambut yang hampir sama dengannya yang lebih pekat, hidung mancung, wajah tampan dengan 6 tanda yang masing- masing terdapat 3 buah goretan pada bagian pipi kiri dan kanan nya.

Ia menyentuh pelan rambut itu, mengelusnya secara perlahan dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Ahh~ cinta monyet memang sangat lucu. Ia tersentak ketika lengannya digenggam oleh tangan laki- laki itu. Perlahan kelopak matanya terbuka dan menampakkan kedua bola mata berwarna sebiru langit, sebiru laut yang sangat indah.

"Shion, apa aku tidur terlalu lama?" Anak laki- laki itu bertanya dengan suara cemprengnya yang serak.

Shion mengusap tengkuknya "kau harus menghilangkan kebiasaan mu tidur di sini, Naruto"

Naruto terkekeh "ayolah Shion, ini yang terakhir kalinya" pintanya seperti memohon. Shion mengrenyitkan dahinya tak mengerti. Kenapa Naruto berkata seolah ia akan pergi? Apakah Naruto akan pergi? Benar- benar pergi?

"Apa maksud mu Naru?" Shion mulai gelisah.

Melihat Shion gelisah, Naruto hanya nyengir lima jari menampakan gigi- gigi putih nan rapihnya. Ia melipat tangannya di belakang untuk menumpu kepalanya.

"Aku akan pindah, kau tahu ayah ku sekarang dipindah tugaskan ke kota Konoha"

Dengan cepat Shion memeluk Naruto dan menangis tersedu- sedu. Bagaimana mungkin ia akan kehilangan orang yang ia sukai. Ia pikir, ia bisa bersama Naruto selamanya. Namun, apa yang terjadi? Semuanya terlalu mendadak.

Naruto membalas pelukannya dan menepuk- nepuk pelan kepala Shion serta sesekali mengusap punggungnya sayang. Naruto juga merasa berat jika harus meninggalkan gadis yang ia sayangi, tapi perasaan seorang anak laki- laki yang masih kecil tidak serumit perasaan para gadis. Sekalipun mereka masih kecil.

.

.

"Naru, berjanjilah kita akan selalu bertukar kabar. Kirim dan balaslah surat ku nanti" pinta Shion.

" _Ha'i .. Ha'i..."_ Naruto mengacak surai pirang Shion dengan sayang. Shion tersenyum sendu. Kini Naruto pergi ke kota Konoha. Kota yang jauh dari Amegakure. Meski tidak memakan waktu berhari- hari, tapi tetap saja memerlukan waktu berjam- jam untuk sampai kesana.

 **.**

 **.**

 _-Konohagakure, seven years leter-_

"Hinata Hyuuga, mohon kerjasamanya" ucap murid baru itu.

Gadis bernama Hinata itu bersurai panjang hitam keunguan, dengan bola mata berwarna _lavender_ , berkulit putih. Gadis itu sangat pemalu dan memandang takut- takut pada siswa- siswi di kelasnya.

Ia melangkah kan kakinya menuju salah satu bangku. Hinata melihat teman satu bangku nya berambut merah muda yang cantik dengan bola mata hijau yang meneduhkan.

"Hay, nama ku Sakura. Sakura Haruno.. jangan sungkan- sungkan _ne_ " Sakura tersenyum tulus dan dibalas senyum yang manis dari Hinata. Sakura bertanya pada Hinata alasannya pindah pada tahun terakhirnya dan ternyata Hinata harus pindah karena alasan bisnis ayahnya dan keluarganya tak ingin melepas Hinata sendiri. Jadi ia harus mengikuti kemanapun keluarganya pindah.

"Sebenarnya bangku ini milik Shikamaru, tapi sudahlah ... ia bisa pindah bersama Shino di ujung lain" Sakura memberitahunya.

.

.

Seminggu telah berlalu. Hinata mulai terbiasa dengan lingkungannya dan teman satu bangkunya yang terlihat anggun justru sangat _slengean_. Sakura menurut nya adalah orang yang menyenangkan, akan tetapi entah mengapa Sakura sepertinya diasingkan oleh anak- anak gadis di kelas ini? Mungkinkah Sakura memiliki masalah?

Selain itu, ia juga memiliki hobi baru yaitu memandang seseorang. Pandangannya tak pernah bisa lepas dari pemuda berambut jabrik di dekat pojok. Ia selalu memandangnya dengan malu- malu. Hal ini ternyata di sadari oleh Sakura. Sakura yang memang _slengean_ langsung menggodanya tanpa ampun.

Terlebih Sakura sendiri adalah salah satu sahabat pemuda itu. Pemuda itu bernama Naruto. Naruto adalah pemuda yang ceria, berpembawaan hangat dan juga banyak teman. Tapi hanya tiga orang yang benar- benar dekat dengannya. Salah satunya adalah Sakura, kemudian seorang Shikamaru Nara yang baru saja datang dengan wajah ngantuknya, dan seorang lagi seorang pemuda dengan surai _raven_ yang ia dengar dari gadis- gadis lain _stay cool_. Sasuke Uchiha. Tapi entah kenapa ia hanya tertarik pada seorang pemuda.

Dan orang itu adalah Naruto Uzumaki.

.

.

Hinata selalu bersama dengan keempat orang teman barunya. Ia senang karena ia memiliki teman baru yang sangat baik. Ya, meski hanya Sakura dan Naruto yang benar- benar baik padanya.

Dua orang lainnya- Sasuke dan Shikamaru terlihat malas akan kehadiran dirinya. Ia merasa tidak diharapkan. Tapi ia ingin bertahan bersama Sakura yang terlihat tak memiliki teman wanita dan alasan lainnya adalah perasaannya pada seorang Uzumaki.

"Lihat lah aku membawa kotak bento dua buah, untuk ku dan untuk mu" Sakura tersenyum ceria sambil mengangkat kedua kotak bentonya.

Tapi Hinata sendiri sudah membawa dua kotak bento untuk di bagikan pada Sakura. Menyadari tangan Hinata yang membawa lebih dari satu kotak bento membuat Sakura tertawa "sepertinya kita satu pemikran" seru Sakura riang.

"Bento itu untuk ku saja" Sasuke mengambil kotak bento dari salah satu tangan Sakura, tanpa izin dari Sakura .. ia langsung membuka dan melahapnya. Sakura yang melihatnya langsung menggrutu menanggapi sikap Sasuke yang sepertinya sudah terbiasa seperti itu.

Hinata tersenyum " _a-ano,_ ba- bagaimana kalau kita bertukar saja Sa-sakura- _chan_ " Sakura menganggukan kepalanya kuat- kuat. Kemudian mereka bertukar kotak bento.

Tak dapat ia sangka Naruto datang dengan cengirannya mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hinata "bagaimana jika satu kotak itu untuk ku dan Shikamaru" tawar atau lebih pada harapan Naruto yang justru akibat wajah Naruto yang terlalu dekat pada Hinata membuatnya menjadi kelabakan dan wajah nya memanas.

Sakura menarik kerah baju Naruto "Kau ini mau sampai kapan berbicara di hadapan wajah gadis hah? _Baka_ Naru"

Ahh~ untung Sakura menyelamat kannya sebelum ia pingsan. Ia menyerahkan kotak bento itu pada Naruto dan Naruto yang mengucapkan " _arigatou_ " tak lupa dengan senyum cerianya yang membuat hati Hinata menghangat. Terlebih mengingat ia memasak bento itu dengan tangannya sendiri dan dinikmati oleh kedua orang yang ia sukai. Terutama Naruto.

.

.

" _ **Aku akan segera mengunjungi mu Naru, kau tahu aku sangat merindukan mu**_ " itu adalah kata terakhir yang ia baca yang selalu Shion kirim kan sejak dulu hingga saat ini. Selalu bertukar kabar melalui surat.

Bagaimana kah rupa gadis itu sekarang? Apakah ia semakin cantik secantik dulu? Apakah gadis itu tetap anggun seanggun dulu? Ia begitu menyayangi gadis itu.

Mengingat mengenai Shion ia jadi teringat pada seorang gadis. Murid baru yang selalu bersama Sakura- sahabatnya ini sangat cantik, anggun dan yang paling ia suka adalah ukuran dadanya yang besar. Ia terkekeh mengingatnya. Aduh, sepertinya ia memang pemuda yang Sakura katakan bahwa ia _hentai_.

Ia menyimpan surat itu disebuah kotak yang berisi surat- surat dari gadis yang sama selama tujuh tahun ini selalu bertukar surat dengannya. Begitu banyak dan isinya terkesan perasaan yang dalam.

Ketukan pada pintu kamarnya menyadarkan Naruto dari beberapa hal yang tengah ia pikirkan. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan mendapati ibunya- Kushina. Wanita yang berumur sekitar 43 tahunan itu memberitahunya bahwa makan malam akan segera dimulai.

 **.**

 **.**

Seperti biasanya, siswi _Rasenggan Senior High School_ selalu menjerit kegirangan saat ia sampai di sekolah. Mereka seolah- olah menganggapnya seorang pangeran. Menyadari dirinya yang selama hampir tiga tahun ini seterkenal itu membuatnya tersenyum bangga.

Banyak orang yang menyukainya, pribadinya yang ceria dan hangat semakin membuat orang- orang tidak bisa menolak untuk tidak tertarik. Ia melihat seorang gadis cantik dan pemalu bersurai hitam keunguan itu. Gadis itu selalu bersemu merah pipinya ketika ada didekatnya.

Mungkinkah gadis itu menyukainya. Ia melangkahkan kaki jenjang nya besar- besar dan menghampiri gadis itu. Seperti dugaannya gadis itu terlihat kaget dan wajahnya bersemu merah juga cara bicaranya yang terbata- bata.

" _Ohayo,_ Hinata" Sapa Naruto dengan cengirannya.

Hinata terlihat gelisah " _O- ohayo,_ Naruto- _kun_ " Hinata menyapa balik Naruto dengan suaranya yang tergagap. Kenapa harus seperti ini? Ia tak bisa menutupi kegugupan luar biasanya di depan pemuda yang ia sukai ini.

Ia tahu bahwa ia adalah gadis yang tak terbiasa dengan para pemuda dan pemalu. Tapi tidak semalu dan segugup saat bersama pemuda yang memiliki manik biru indah ini.

Mereka berjalan bersamaan menuju kelas dan mendapati Sakura yang telah bersama Sasuke yang terlihat sangat menikmati pembicaraan mereka. Sesungguhnya yang Hinata dan Naruto lihat adalah Sakura yang terlihat berceloteh ria, sedang Sasuke hanya menanggapinya dengan gumaman khasnya juga pandangan pemuda itu yang sulit diartikan pada Sakura.

Sakura yang menyadari kehadiran mereka beredua langsung menyeringai dan melambaikan tangannya "Hari ini aku akan duduk dengan Sasuke, Hinata duduklah dengan Naruto" Hinata bersumpah ia melihat Sakura yang mengedipkan matanya dan gerakan bibir Sakura yang mengatakan " _ganbatte_ ".

Apakah ia harus memulainya? Ia ingin lebih dekat dan dekat dengan Naruto. Ia ingin Naruto menyadari perasaannya. Yah, Sakura mendukungnya. Maka ia akan berusaha keras dan membuktikan pada Sakura bahwa ia bisa.

Jadi ia menanggapi Sakura dengan senyum manis nya, kemudian mengangguk dengan yakin. Sakura sampai terbengong- bengong melihat senyum dan kilat yakin pada mata Hinata " _kau lihat Sasuke senyum Hinata tadi? Sungguh manis dan sangat cantik..kyaa~ aku suka dia..._ "

Hinata yang mendengar pekikan Sakura membuat kedua pipinya memanas dan bersemu. Terlebih saat ia menoleh ia mendapati Naruto yang tersenyum pada nya sangat lembut. _Oh, bolehkah ia pingsan sekarang?_

 **.**

 **.**

Demi apapun ini lebih mendebarkan dari pada ujian matematika yang diberikan Asuma- _sensei_ tempo hari. Duduk bersama seorang gadis yang entah sejak kapan selalu membuat nya tersenyum akan tingkah malu- malunya. Ia juga selalu tersenyum ketika gadis itu memberikan kode- kode rasa ketertarikan pada dirinya.

Ia menggulirkan matanya, melirik melalui ujung matanya untuk memperhatikan gadis di samping kanannya. Betapa ia sangat tertarik. Sepertinya tidak hanya ia yang gugup dan berdebar duduk dengan gadis ini. Sepertinya gadis ini pun sama- sama gugup sepertinya. Naruto terkekeh melihatnya.

Teguran dari Iruka- _sensei_ membuatnya salah tingkah "Naruto jika kau akan memperhatikan Hinata di luar pelajaran, sekarang perhatikan mata pelajaran ku" perintahnya dengan nada sinis. Ia dapat melihat Hinata yang tersenyum malu- malu. Naruto jadi berpikir apakah gadis ini pernah tertawa? Kenapa ia sangat anggun? Terlalu sempurna di matanya.

Hari- hari berikutnya ternyata tetap bertahan. Ia mulai menyadari jika ini memang rencana Sakura yang ingin mendekatkannya dengan Hinata. Si Sakura itu memang benar- benar. Tak tahukah bahwa Naruto selalu sulit bernafas saat berada di dekat Hinata. Belum lagi bekal yang seprtinya gadis itu buatkan khusus untuknya.

Mereka- Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke saat ini sedang berada di atas pohon sakura dan melihat Hinata yang sepertinya mencari Sakura entah Naruto. Hinata tidak bersama mereka karena kelompok mereka pada mata pelajaran biologi berbeda.

Shikamaru sendiri memilih tidur di bawah pohon, menikmati angin yang berhembus sepoi- sepoi.

"Sepertinya ia menyukai ku ya" Naruto berkata dengan percaya dirinya.

" _Baka,_ harsnya kau lebih peka Naruto akan perasaannya" kata Sakura sambil menjitak kepalanya. Setelah itu Sakura langsung loncat dari salah satu cabang pohon bunga sakura dan menghampiri Hinata.

Naruto dan Sasuke melihat Sakura tersenyum riang bersama Hinata.

"Sebenarnya siapa yang tidak peka itu" Sasuke mengucapkannya dengan nada sinis. Naruto yang tengah memikirkan kata- kata Sakura dan menyadari ucapan Sasuke yang mengarah pada seseorang langsung tertawa terbahak.

 _Kau lebih tidak peka!_

 _._

 _._

Sakura hari ini tidak bersahabat. Ia tiba- tiba menjadi pendiam dan sangat pendiam. Sakura juga meminta untuk duduk kembali bersama Hinata. Hinata sendiri bingung apa yang terjadi. Memikirkannya saja membuat otaknya rasanya hampir meledak.

"Sa-sakura- _chan,_ kau baik- baik saja?"

Apa ini? Sakura hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum yang terkesan dingin? apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apa masalah yang sedang di hadapi Sakura?

"Ayo kekantin" Sakura bangkit dan Hinata yang mengikuti. Tak butuh waktu lama mereka telah sampai dan menempati tempat duduk yang kosong.

"Sa-sakura, a-aku rasa kau bu-butuh teman untuk bercerita. A-aku bersedia men-mendengarkannya" tawar Hinata gugup.

Sakura tersenyum dan menatap Hinata, kemudian kembali meminum susu kotaknya kembali. Tiba- tiba wajah Sakura berubah menjadi lebih dingin dan bertambah dingin saat Naruto dan Sasuke memasuki kantin dan memutuskan bergabung dengan mereka. Sakura bahkan tidak memperhatikan kedua pemuda itu. Ia terus mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain.

Srotttt... sedotan terakhir pada susu kotak itu terdengar sangat keras. Setelah itu Sakura bangkit meninggalkan kantin. Hinata dan Naruto yang menyadari aura tak mengenakan dari Sakura hanya mampu diam. Kemudian Sasuke yang langsung mengikuti langkah Sakura adalah hal yang lebih membingungkan.

Awalnya Hinata ingin mengikutinya, akan tetapi niat nya terhenti ketika Naruto justru memintanya untuk tetap menemaninya sarapan.

"Aku belum sarapan, temani lah aku" pintanya ceria.

Hinata terdiam dan sangat gugup. Ia yakin sikapnya ini disadari oleh pemuda ini.

"hmm, bisakah kau temani aku nanti malam nonton film austin power?" Tiba- tiba Naruto bertanya sambil menunjukan tiket menonton. Benarkah? Benarkah? Apakah ini benar? Naruto yang ia sukai mengajaknya pergi menonton?

" _Ha- ha'i_ Naruto - _kun,_ a- aku ma- mau" jawabnya terbata.

Naruto tersenyum akan jawaban Hinata, yang akhirnya mereka makan bersama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata akui ia senang pergi menonton bersama Naruto. Melihat pemuda itu terus tertawa di samping nya adalah pemandangan paling indah.

Setelah menonton mereka makan bersama. Sesekali membicarakan apapun yang menurut Naruto menarik dan Hinata yang menanggapinya dengan malu- malu. Pembicaraan mereka malah cenderung Naruto yang mendomnasi.

Seorang _bulter_ menghampiri mereka dengan wajah yang sumeringah "Selamat, kalian memenangkan acara yang kami adakan sebagai pasangan kekasih yang paling menarik"

Ahh~ sepertinya mereka salah paham. Mereka sungguh bukan kekasih. Naruto dan Hinata tidak akan dekat apabila Hinata tidak berteman dengan Sakura.

"Kami telah menyediakan hadiah nya di lantai 3" jelas salah satu _bulter_.

Akhirnya setelah makan bersama, mau tidak mau Hinata dan Naruto mengikuti _bulter_ itu. Naruto yang memang senang mendapat hadiah tentu saja bersemangat. Ia menggenggam tangan Hinata menuju lantai 3.

Tentu saja perlakuan Naruto ini membuat Hinata merona dan hampir pingsan. Tentu nya Hinata harus menahan perasaannya yang membuncah.

Setelah sampai mereka di saran kan untuk mengganti pakaian mereka dengan pakaian yang telah disediakan oleh pihak cafe.

Naruto tak menyangka bahwa pantulan di cermin itu adalah dirinya. Ia berpakaian layaknya Raja pada zaman edo. Ia terlihat gagah dan berwibawa.

Kemudian ia melihat Hinata di sebrang sana yang baru saja keluar dari kamar ganti. Ia mengenakan Yukata ala Ratu zaman edo. Sungguh cantik nan anggun.

Seperkian detik Naruto hanya memandang Hinata. Sungguh ia sangat terpana dengan penampilan Hinata yang sangat memukau.

Kemudian mereka foto bersama ala- ala kerajaan zaman edo yang membuat mereka benar- benar persis layaknya raja dan ratu. Sangat serasi. Bahkan panitia yang menyelenggarakannya pun terus memuji mereka berdua.

Naruto terus menggenggam tangan Hinata. ia benar- benar telah terjerat oleh gadis pemilik mata lavender itu. Dan Hinata yang terus bersemu merah akan perlakuan dan tatapan Naruto yang selalu mengarah padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka telah menghabiskan beberapa jam ini bersama. Setelah acara menonton, makan, dan mendapat hadiah menjadi raja dan ratu sesaat mereka- Hinata dan Naruto pulang bersama dengan berjalan kaki.

Naruto memang tidak membawa kendaraan. Pemuda itu berkata bahwa suasana malam sangat indah dan lebih baik dinikmati dengan berjalan kaki.

Hinata merasakan suasana canggung saat ini. Biasanya Naruto atau Sakura akan terus berceloteh. Tapi berdua saja dengan Naruto dan Naruto yang diam seperti ini membuatnya ingin memulai pembicaraan, namun ia terlalu malu dan takut.

"Hinata" Mendengar suara Naruto, Hinata hampir saja memekik kaget. Karena ia baru saja berpikir Naruto tidak akan berbicara lagi padanya dan membiarkan suasana ini bertambah kaku.

"Terimakasih untuk malam ini" Hinata terus menatap punggung Naruto dan tidak langsung menanggapi perkataannya, karena kalimat selanjutnya yang Naruto katakan membuatnya berpikiran lain.

"Tiket itu sesungguhnya untuk Sakura" jelasnya. Hinata kini hanya bisa terdiam dan menghentikan langkahnya.

Pemuda itu ikut menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap Hinata.

Naruto tersenyum memandang Hinata yang tengah menunduk "Aku sungguh berterimakasih karena sudah datang dan menjadi teman Sakura"

Pemuda itu tetap tersenyum, Hinata tahu itu. Ada rasa pada mata Naruto, perasaan sayang entah apa itu. ia sendiri tak mengerti pemikiran dan perasaan Naruto. Laki- laki memang sangat sulit ditebak.

"Ia kurang diterima baik oleh para gadis karena pesona dan daya tarik yang ia miliki" Naruto merengut "ditambah kedekatannya dengan ku juga Sasuke, membuat nya semakin di jauhi" tambahnya.

Mendengar hal itu Hinata mendongakan kepalanya menatap Naruto dalam- dalam "A- apakah Na- Naruto - _kun_ menyukai Sakura - _chan_?" Hinata bertanya dengan suara seraknya.

Hinata bersumpah ia melihat Naruto yang terkesiap saat mendengar pertanyaannya.

Jadi apakah benar yang selama ini membuat Naruto tak peka terhadap perasaannya adalah Sakura? Sebesar apakah perasaan nya pada Sakura? Rasanya ia ingin berteriak dan memuntahkan berbagai perasaan yang ia miliki untuk pemuda di hadapannya ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

 **A/N:**

 **Hai, ini fic pertama dhe-** _ **chan**_ **dengan pair NaruHina ^^ dhe-** _ **chan**_ **kurang paham sih sebenernya mengenai** _ **couple**_ **yang satu ini, tapi dhe-** _ **chan**_ **pengen cari suasana baru dan dhe-** _ **chan**_ **bakal berusaha memberi yang terbaik. Jadi mohon kritik dan saran yang membangun** _ **ne**_ _ **Minna**_ **-** _ **san**_

 **Buat yang nunggu** _ **Heartache**_ **dan** _ **Yami Kara Anata Wo Mamoru**_ **harap sabar yaa, masih** _ **in progres**_ **HAHAHA XD #Ditabok**

 _ **So, R &R ne Minaa- San **_


	2. Chapter 2 Dilema

"Hinata" Mendengar suara Naruto, Hinata hampir saja memekik kaget. Karena ia batu saja berpikir Naruto hanya akan diam saja.

"Terimakasih untuk malam ini" Hinata terus menatap punggung Naruto dan tidak langsung menanggapi perkataannya, karena kalimat selanjutnya yang Naruto katakan membuatnya berpikiran lain.

"Tiket itu sesungguhnya untuk Sakura" jelasnya. Hinata kini hanya bisa terdiam dan menghentikan langkahnya.

Pemuda itu ikut menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap Hinata.

Naruto tersenyum memandang Hinata yang tengah menunduk "Aku sungguh berterimakasih karena sudah datang dan menjadi teman Sakura"

Pemuda itu tetap tersenyum, Hinata tahu itu. Ada rasa pada mata Naruto, perasaan sayang entah apa itu. ia sendiri tak mengerti pemikiran dan perasaan Naruto.

Laki- laki memang sangat sulit ditebak jalan pikirannya. Mereka kadang memiliki pemikiran dan perasaan berkebalikan dengan apa yang nampak. Tapi Naruto adalah orang yang terbuka.

"Ia kurang diterima baik oleh para gadis karena pesona dan daya tarik yang ia miliki" Naruto merengut "ditambah kedekatannya dengan ku juga Sasuke, membuat nya semakin di jauhi" tambahnya.

Mendengar hal itu Hinata mendongakan kepalanya menatap Naruto dalam- dalam "A- apakah Na- Naruto - _kun_ menyukai Sakura - _chan_?" Hinata bertanya dengan suara seraknya.

Hinata bersumpah ia melihat Naruto yang terkesiap saat mendengar pertanyaannya.

Jadi apakah benar yang selama ini membuat Naruto tak peka terhadap perasaannya adalah Sakura? Sebesar apakah perasaan nya pada Sakura? Rasanya ia ingin berteriak dan memuntahkan berbagai perasaan yang ia miliki untuk pemuda di hadapannya ini.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Story © Hyuugadevit- Cherry**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Pairing : Hinata Hyuuga - Naruto Uzumaki- Shion and SasuSaku ^^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Drama, Romance, friendsip**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Warning: OOC, Typo(s), alur kecepetan, gaje, abal, ide pasaran, etc.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **If you don't like, don't every try to read**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Enjoy Okey ^^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Watashi No Sentaku No Uchi"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Angin di sekitar mereka menggerakan helaian _blonde_ Naruto dan helaian hitam Hinata. Malam yang indah dengan bintang- bintang yang bertaburan ini seolah menyaksikan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya antara kedua insan ini.

Naruto kembali menampilkan cengiran khasnya "kau bertanya apakah aku menyukai Sakura?" Hinata mengangguk pelan "Tentu saja aku menyukainya" jawabnya ringan dan kembali berbalik, namun tak kembali melangkah.

"Ia adalah gadis yang menyenangkan dan cantik hingga banyak yang iri terhadapnya" Naruto kembali berbalik "kau tahu, tiket itu sebenarnya untuk Sakura. Agar ia kembali ceria dan tidak seperti tadi murung dan dingin"

Kini ekspresi Naruto terlihat sedih "Tapi ia adalah gadis yang tidak peka" Rasanya Hinata ingin menutup kedua telinganya mendengar Naruto yang terus membicarakan penilaian Naruto pada Sakura. Sejauh mana pemuda ini mengenal Sakura?

"Si Sasuke - _teme_ terus memperhatikannya dan tidak pernah tertarik pada gadis lain" ada yang aneh dalam kalimat ini "Selain Sakura! Tapi ia tidak juga mengerti!"

Hinata sungguh tak mengerti akan hal ini "hah~ gadis yang ku anggap adik ku sendiri adalah gadis yang tidak peka" Naruto tersenyum membayangkan perjuangan sahabatnya Sasuke untuk Sakura " _baka_ " umpatnya.

Naruto kembali nyengir lima jari dan menghampiri Hinata serta menggenggam kembali tangan Hinata dan berkata "Sekali lagi terimakasih" dan mendapatkan respon anggukan kepala dari Hinata.

Perasaan Hinata saat ini bercampur aduk. Ia merasa bahagia karena Naruto ternyata hanya menganggap Sakura adiknya juga genggaman Naruto pada tangannya yang belum terlepas. Disisi lain Hinata juga sedih mengetahui kebenaran mengenai Sakura yang dikucilkan para gadis.

Naruto berbalik dan kembali melangkah, akan tetapi langkah nya terhenti ketika Hinata mulai bersuara.

"A- aku, aku tak dapat menahannya lagi" pekik Hinata.

Aduh, sepertinya Hinata tidak bisa mengatur kalimat dan nada suara nya dengan baik. Bagaimana mungkin bisa baik apabila seorang gadis akan mengungkapkan perasaannya pada orang yang kita sukai, namun perasaan pemuda itu belum kita ketahui terhadap kita.

Naruto kembali berbalik dan mengrenyitkan dahinya tanda bingung.

Hinata memejamkan matanya, ia mulai mengumpulkan keberaniannya dengan kedua tangan di dadanya.

"A- aku menyukai Naruto" Ungkapnya lantang "Suka, suka , suka, Suka dalam arti seorang laki- laki dan perempuan" Tegasnya penuh keyakinan.

Seketika itu juga Naruto melebarkan matanya, nafasnya serasa tersenggal, jantung pun berdegup lebih kencang dari pada semestinya.

Apakah yang ia dengar saat ini benar- benar nyata? Tapi bagaimana mungkin gadis yang terlihat malu- malu mampu mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan tegas dan penuh keyakinan. Tapi ini sungguhan!

Merasa tak dapat jawaban, Hinata memandang Naruto "Kau... terus berkata Sakura tak peka, lalu bagaimana dengan Naruto - _kun_?"

"A- apakah Naruto - _kun_ ... peka terhadap perasaan ku pada mu?" Tanyanya takut- takut.

Naruto tersenyum.

Gadis ini sangat menarik.

Terlihat malu- malu, tapi mampu memberikan kejutan yang tak dapat dipercaya. Belum lagi kejutan itu mampu membuat jantungnya berdebar tak tertentu seperti saat ini.

Ia ingin menjawabnya. Ia ingin menjadikan Hinata sebagai gadisnya, sebagai kekasihnya, menjadikan gadis ini miliknya.

Tapi bayangan seorang gadis di masa lalu, wajah gadis itu kembali membayangi nya dan membuat dirinya dalam dilema yang besar. Jadi yang mampu ia katakan saat ini adalah-

"- _gomenasai, demo arigatou_ Hinata" Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata "Bisakah kau berusaha membuatku percaya dan yakin pada mu?"

Hinata mengangguk dengan mata berbinar. Meskipun sebagian hatinya terasa sakit akan penolakan secara tak langsung, setidaknya pemuda ini memberikannya kesempatan. Dan ia tak akan menyia- nyiakan kesempatan itu.

" _Ha- Ha'i,_ aku akan berusaha untuk membuat Naruto - _kun_ mempercayai ku dan jatuh cinta pada ku" Hinata menunduk "aku akan menunggu Naruto - _kun_ " ungkapnya.

Dengan itu Naruto menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya. Untuk saat ini biarkan ia menenangkan hati gadis ini. Gadis yang berani- beraninya mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan lantang.

Hinata sangat senang. Rasa senang itu keluar melalui air mata nya. Bahkan detak jantung kedua insan ini semakin berpacu.

Oh~ jangan biarkan mereka meledak sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sekarang apa yang terjadi? Kenapa saat ia mulai terbiasa dengan perasaannya pada Hinata dan mulai yakin akan pilihannya, gadis di masa lalu itu kembali datang.

"Naru" gadis itu tersenyum sangat lembut. Wajahnya yang dulu sempat meluluhkan hatinya semakin terlihat dewasa dan bertambah cantik.

Gadis ini dalam hitungan detik sudah mampu menjungkir balikkan keadaan hatinya. Ia yakin ia akan kembali merasakan hal yang sama seperti masa kecilnya dulu. Merasakan perasaan yang ia beri nama CINTA pada gadis Cinta Monyetnya, yang mungkinkah terulang kembali?

"Shion, kau ada di sini? Sejak kapan?" Naruto bertanya tak percaya.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, Shion justru berhambur ke pelukan Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto yang tak siap mendapat pelukan dari Naruto jatuh terjungkal ke sofa di rumahnya.

Naruto balas memeluk Shion, sesekali mengusapnya penuh perasaan. Tak dapat dipungkiri sesuatu dalam hatinya menghangat dan ia bahagia mendapat pelukan dari Shion.

Shion saat ini adalah benar- benar Shion. Shion yang selalu bermain surat- menyurat bersamanya selama ini. Dan surat- surat itulah yang menjadi penghubung antara dirinya dengan gadis yang saat ini dalam dekapannya.

"Aku merindukan mu Shion" ungkapnya.

Shion mendongakan kepalanya, ia tersenyum penuh arti "aku juga"

"Aku akan tinggal di Konoha" sambungnya "ayah dan ibuku telah menyetujuinya, Naru" Shion berucap dengan penuh kebahagiaan.

"Bagaimana dengan sekolah mu? Ini hampir menginjak semester 2 dan akan menyulitkan mu" Naruto terlihat khawatir.

Shion tertawa "Kau mengkhawatirkan ku Naru?" Serunya riang "aku senang akan hal itu, tapi uang dan koneksi ayahku sudah mengurus segalanya"

Ada yang berubah dari gadisnya ini. Tunggu, gadisnya?

Entahlah, mungkin sejak dulu gadis ini telah ia tandai dan ia klaim sebagai gadisnya. Yang pasti gadis ini terlihat berbeda, terlihat sedikit angkuh dari sifat nya yang dulu ia sukai. Sifat pemalu dan yang lainnya pada gadis ini seolah terkikis oleh waktu.

Tapi disitulah Shion, selalu terlihat lebih bersinar dan ia suka hal itu. Perubahan yang ada pada Shion ia tetap menyukainya. Sifatnya yang sedikit angkuh membuatnya terlihat sebagai pribadi yang kuat dan tegar. Dan tentu saja Naruto suka akan hal itu.

Detik berikutnya ia kembali membayangkan kedua gadis yang memiliki ciri yang selama ini ia cari. Keduanya memiliki kelebihan dan kekurangannya masing- masing. Keduanya benar- benar membuatnya pusinh. Yah, sampai gila pun ia tak akan benar- benar pasti menentukan perasaannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

 **A/N:**

 **Hai selamat malam** _ **minna-san**_ **^^ dhe-** _ **chan**_ **akhirnya** _ **update**_ **XD buat chap ini maaf yaa kalo ga kerasa** _ **feel**_ **nya ^^ Maaf yaa untuk kekurangan yang ada di fic dhe-** _ **chan**_ **:)) dhe-** _ **chan**_ **selalu menerima kritik dan saran yang membangun ^^ Kalo** _ **Flame**_ **dhe-** _ **chan**_ **nyerah dehh :((**

 **Yoshhh, waktunya balas** _ **review**_ **:**

 **kurotsuhi mangetsu:** hehehe iya ini nyoba buat :D maaf yaa kalo banyak kekurangannya ^^ terimakasih buat pujiannya ..kyaaa~ seneng # _blushing_. Hemm iya yah, kaya nya cerita dhe- _chan_ bakal mudah di tebak T.T tapi semoga tetap bisa menghibur yah HEHE XD ini udah _update_ ^^ HAHA gapapa, justru dhe- _chan_ suka banget kalo ada yang _review_ menggebu- gebu kaya kamu XD #pertahankan. Sangkyuuu buat _Read_ and _Review_ nya ^^

 **Rikudou Pein 007:** HEHEHE Ini udah update yaa Pein-san ^_^ sankyuu buat _Read_ and _review_ nya ^^

 **Orochimaru-Chan:** Hihihi XD ahh~ Orochimaru mah buat dhe- _chan_ blushing nihh #masih blushing. Ehehe makasih ya pujiannya :D sankyuu yaa buat _Read_ and _Review_ nya XD

 **Terimakasih untuk yang udah nge** _ **fav**_ **and** _ **follow**_ **fic ini XD apalagi yang** _ **review**_ **,** _ **silent reader**_ **juga ^^ sankyuuu yaa pokoknya mah XD Sampai jumpa di** _ **lastchap**_ **yaa ^.^**


	3. Chapter 3 THE LAST

**Balas review dulu yaa ^^**

 **Cr4zyfic:** Hai salam kenal hehe ^^ Ini udah last chapter yaa :D hikss... maafkan yaa persaingan mereka tidak sesuai harapan kamu, feel dhe-chan pas nulis tiba- tiba nguap entah kemana, tapi tapi dhe-chan udah berusaha keras ko T.T Makasih untuk read and review nya ^^maaf kalo thelastnya ngecewain :(

 **Anna Renata:** Ne Anna-chan disini Naruto engga aneh ko T.T jadi disini tuh Naru tahu Shion nih sombong yang jadi kelemahannya. Tapi Naru punya alasan kenapa ia tetap menyukai Shion, yaitu karena ia punya Cinta XD ahh gomen, dhe-chan yang so bijak hehe XD iya dhe-chan pasti selalu semangat, apalagi di semangatin gini .. makin menggebu :D Makasih untuk read and review nya ^^ maaf kalo thelastnya ngecewain :(

 **kurotsuhi mangetsu:** blushing blushing blushing XD ini dhe-chan blsuhing gara- gara fic dhe-chan disukai senpai XD kyaaa~ pokoknya makasih uda suka fic dhe-chan ini#nyengir. Hemm gitu yaa, yaa maaf yaa kalo thelast nya ngecewain :(( aaaa~ makasih udah di ingetin masalah typo, susah banget ilanginnya itu si typo T.T Makasih untuk read and review nya ^^

 **Naruto:** Ahahah ada Naruto ternyata ^^ makasih yaa pujiannya #blushing XD Makasih untuk read and review nya ^^ maaf kalo thelastnya ngecewain :(

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Story © Hyuugadevit- Cherry**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Pairing : Hinata Hyuuga - Naruto Uzumaki- Shion and Other**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Warning: OOC, Typo(s), alur kecepetan, gaje, abal, ide pasaran, etc.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **If you don't like, don't every try to read**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Enjoy Okey ^^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Watashi no sentaku no uchi"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Kelas 3C adalah kelas yang saat ini ditempati oleh Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke dan kawan- kawan. Anak- anak di kelas 3C ini sangat beragam. Mulai dari yang biasa saja sampai anak- anak yang memiliki kebiasaan aneh.

Dan ini lah salah satu siswa- siswi yang memiliki kebiasaan aneh. Ketig—empat siswa- siswi yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura yang berada di atas pohon menikmati pemandangan taman sekolah juga keadaan sekolah, terkecuali Hinata yang hanya duduk di bawah pohon karena ia tak bisa memanjat pohon.

HUP

Sakura yang melihat Hinata hanya duduk di bawah pohon sendiri ikut turun dan duduk bersama di bawah.

"Aku dengar akan ada murid baru lagi di kelas kita" Sakura memulai pembicaraan.

"A- ada apakah Sa- Sakura - _chan_?"

Sakura memandang Hinata dengan pandangan bersalah. Ia sudah tahu dari Hinata mengenai ungkapan perasaannya pada Naruto, ditambah Naruto yang datang ke rumahnya langsung menceritakan segalanya menambah kepercayaannya.

Naruto juga bercerita mengenai cinta monyetnya yang datang menambah suasana semakin rumit.

Sakura mendesah "hah~ aku harap kau mau berusaha lebih gencar lagi membuat si bodoh di atas sana menerima mu" Sakura dan Hinata mengangkat wajahnya melihat Naruto dan Sasuke yang tengah membicarakan suatu hal di salah satu ranting dan bagian ranting yang lain.

Sakura menunjukan jarinya ke arah Naruto "Dia adalah pemuda paling bodoh dan tidak peka"

Hinata terkik mendengar perkataan Sakura. Padahal Sakura sendiri tidak peka terhadap perasaan seorang pemuda di atas sana yang membawa buku, yang kini tengah menatap Sakura dengan intens. Padahal Sasuke selalu memandangnya penuh cinta dan tanpa di tutup- tutupi, sangat terbuka. Tapi Sakura terlalu polos untuk memahami hal itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Shion memasuki kelas 3C. Ia memulai perkenalannya. Hampir semua perempuan dan laki- laki di kelas itu menyukainya. Tapi tidak dengan Sakura dan juga Hinata yang tahu kebenaran mengenai hubungan Shion dan Naruto dari sumber terpercaya― Sakura.

.

.

Ini sudah sekitar seminggu Shion berada di sekolah ini. Ia sangat terkenal. Ia adalah gadis yang pintar bersosialisasi dan diterima baik oleh para siswa maupun siswi.

Seperti hari ini pada lomba memasak yang di adakan khusus oleh kelas 3C dalam mengisi hari libur. Banyak para pemuda dan gadis yang ingin berpasangan dengannya. Sedangkan Sakura dan Hinata tidak mendapatkan perhatian berarti dari para gadis. Hanya para pemuda yang menawarkannya agar mau berpasangan dengan mereka.

Kini Naruto kembali merasa bingung ketika dua gadis yang ia sukai bahkan mungkin ia cintai— Shion dan Hinata yang menghampirinya dan—

"Naruto- _kun_ mau kah kau berpasangan dengan ku?" / "Naru berpasangan lah dengan ku! "

—serempak kedua gadis itu menawarkan diri untuk menjadi partner memasaknya. Tapi kalimat Shion lebih pada perintah. Bingung? Tentu saja!

"Ahaha, aku akan berpasangan denga— " matanya bergerak- gerak tak jelas dan ia memiliki ide "—dengan Sakura- _chan_ " Naruto menampilkan tatapan memohon pada Sakura lalu memeluk Sakura dari belakang "Benarkan Sakura- _chan?_ "

"Hahaha" Sakura tertawa garing "em ya, aku akan berpartner dengan Naruto"

"Cih, lepaskan tangan bodoh mu itu, _dobe_ " Sasuke berucap tajam. Sedang Naruto melepaskan pelukannya sambil menunjukan cengiran khasnya.

Sakura menyarankan pada Hinata dan Shion untuk berpasangan atau dengan kata lain menjadi partner. Meski mereka satu tim, mereka tetap harus membuat masakan khusus mereka untuk Naruto.

Mau tak mau Shion dan Hinata pun menyetujuinya. Mereka akan menunjukan sikap profesional mereka juga menunjukan keterampilan mereka dalam memasak.

.

.

Acara memasak pun di mulai. Setiap tim mulai menunjukan kebolehannya. Shikamaru yang satu tim dengan Sasuke membuat sup tomat. Sebenarnya hanya Sasuke yang memasak, karena Shikamaru sendiri tidak bisa memasak. Bahkan bahan masakan Sasuke dan Shikamaru dapat dari tim lain.

Kemudian tim Sakura dan Naruto. Mereka membuat takoyaki membuat nya dengan kecap asam manis.

Dan ini dia tim Hinata dan Shion yang paling menarik perhatian. Mereka membuat masakan untuk tim mereka hampir sama dengan Sakura yaitu Takoyaki. Akan tetapi di masak dengan bumbu yang berbeda. Mereka memasaknya dengan bumbu balado. Setelah mereka menyelesaikan masakan bersama mereka—Shion dan Hinata kembali membuat makanan khusus yang akan mereka persembahkan untuk Naruto. Sesuai kesukaan Naruto, mereka berlomba membuat ramen dengan versi mereka sendiri.

Kedua bola mata Naruto nampak berbinar melihat masakan Shion dan Hinata— Ramen. Ramen adalah makanan kesukaannya yang rasanya tak terkalahkan. Ia jadi tak sabar merasakan ramen buatan tangan kedua gadis yang mampu mengetuk hatinya.

Di sisi lain Shikamaru menyusun strategi dengan Sasuke untuk menyelamatkan sahabatnya yang terlalu polos itu.

.

.

Tim mekasak yang memenangkan juara adalah tim Sakura dan Naruto. Masakan mereka menurut Choji- _sensei_ — wali kelas 3C adalah masakan terlezat.

Kini Naruto harus berhadapan dengan kedua ramen yang akan membuat nya semakin bertambah bingung. Ia bahkan tidak tahu mangkuk mana milik Hinata dan mangkuk mana milik Shion. Karena saat ini mangkuk ramen nya ada tiga buah. Dan ia harus memilih salah satunya untuk menjadi juara.

Ia mulai menyantap ramen mangkuk pertama, kemudian kedua dan ketiga. Ini lah waktunya ia harus menentukan pilihannya. Ketiga- tiganya lezat dan ia suka itu. Namun, ia akan tetap memilih kan?

"A-aku memilih mangkuk ke 3" ucapnya lantang "jadi milik siapakah mangkuk ke 3?"

Sakura maju ke depan " _ne,_ Naruto. Mangkuk ke tiga adalah milik—" Sakura tersenyum miring "— milik Choji- _sensei_ "

Astaga! Untunglah ia tak salah memilih. Jika ia memilih salah satu masakan diantara kedua gadis itu, pasti akan menyebabkan hal yang ia pikirkan terjadi. Para gadis sangat rumit dan ia terlalu polos untuk memahami itu semua.

Sedangkan Shikamaru, Sasuke juga Sakura menyeringai karena dapat menyelamatkan sahabat mereka dari belenggu dilema masakan ini.

.

.

Hari demi hari terus bergulir. Tak dapat dipercaya semenjak acara memasak bersama Shion semakin gencar melakukan pendekatan dan terus menempel pada Naruto. Selain itu Shion juga sangat terkenal dan tidak pemalu seperti dulu.

Sedangkan Hinata adalah sosok gadis impiannya. Gadis manis, cantik, pemalu dan kelebihan lainnya. Kedua gadis ini membuatnya bingung dan bimbang. Membuat suatu perasaan dilema semakin besar di hatinya.

" _Teme,_ siapakah yang harus ku pilih ?" Tanya Naruto disatu hari yang lain.

"Hn, pilih yang benar- benar menggetarkan hati mu" Sasuke nampak berpikir "Dan yang pasti bukan gadis yang penuh kepura- puraan"

Naruto kembali berpikir. Keduanya tidak ada yang pura- pura. Mereka sama- sama gadis yang apa adanya. Keduanya mencintainya dengan tulus. Ia tahu itu dari pancaran mata kedua gadis itu.

Shion yang mencintainya sejak masa kecil, begitu pula perasaannya pada Shion. Meskipun ia tahu Shion gadis yang sekarang ini memiliki sifat sombong, namun ia selalu memiliki alasan untuk terus menyukainya. Alasan kenapa ia tetap bertahan dan mempertimbangkannya. Alasannya hanya satu karena ia mencintainya. Ya, Naruto selalu memiliki alasan untuk menyukainya karena ia memiliki cinta untuk Shion meskipun ia tahu kenyataan sifat lain dari Shion.

Bukankah setiap orang pun pasti memiliki kelebihan dan kekurangan? Kadang kala kekurangan itulah yang membuat kita menarik perhatian bukan?

Kemudian ia teringat Hinata yang beberapa bulan ini dekat dengannya, tapi sudah mampu menggetarkan hati nya. Tak kalah hebatnya dengan Shion.

Jika Shion menunjukan keteguhannya dan benar- benar menunjukan kebolehannya, gadis ini justru membuat nya ketar- ketir. Gadis ini tertutup, tapi ia selalu menunjukkan sesuatu yang membuatnya terkesima dan tak dapat mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Ia berpikir kembali. Naruto bukan laki- laki brengsek yang akan memilih keduanya. Ia harus memilih diantara mereka atau tidak sama kali. Ia akan memberikan keputusannya. Ya harus! Jadi saat ini ia menuliskan sebuah surat untuk kedua gadis yang membuatnya pusing setengah mati dengan isi yang sama.

 **-Datanglah pukul.19.00 waktu Konoha di taman Q. Aku menunggu mu-**

Kurang lebih seperti itu isinya. Sasuke yang membaca pesan itu mengerutkan dahinya dan tersenyum ketika melihat seringai Naruto. Ia tahu sahabatnya sudah mulai dewasa. Ia pasti akan memutuskan untuk mengambil cara yang sangat ampuh. Sasuke akan mendukung apapun keputusan sahabatnya ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari itu telah tiba. Hari di mana pertemuan mereka.

Hinata sempat sangat pesimis dan malu berat untuk pertemuan itu. Ia bersikeras meminta Sakura menemaninya. Tapi dengan tegas Sakura menolak dan berhasil meyakinkannya untuk tetap pergi menemui Naruto.

Dan di sinilah ia berada berhadapan dengan gadis yang memiliki mata dan perbawaan hampir mirip dengannya. Hanya saja gadis di hadapannya ini terlibat lebih congkak dan keras kepala. Harga diri gadis itu juga pasti sangat tinggi, setinggi langit.

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dan tersentak ketika suara Naruto menyapa indra pendengarannya.

"Terimakasih telah datang" Naruto tersenyum, sangat tampan "kalian mungkin berpendapat bahwa aku bukan orang yang bisa serius. Tapi kali ini aku sungguh- sungguh, bahwa aku memiliki perasaan yang sama pada kalian berdua. Aku akui itu"

Suasana ini sangat canggung "kalian berdua berhasil mengetuk pintu hatiku dan memiliki ciri khas yang sesuai dengan kriteria gadis pilihan ku, maka biarkan aku memilih" ini dia di mana Naruto akan mengatakan keputusannya.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya keras- keras guna menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. Tangannya pun mencengkram erat jaket yang ia kenakan. Ia melihat Shion di sebrang sana berdiri dengan ponggaknya. Wajah gadis itu menunjukkan kepercayaan diri yang kuat dan pribadi yang kuat.

"Aku tidak memilih salah satu di antara kalian" putusnya.

Naruto bisa melihat Hinata yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung. Kemudian Shion yang menatapnya tak percaya.

Ia kembali berbicara "Dengan kata lain, aku tak memilih kalian berdua. Aku tahu aku menyukai kalian berdua dan itu adalah kesalahan ku" Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya pelan "aku tak memilih salah satu diantara kalian karena aku tahu, salah satu diantara kalian akan terluka"

Kini Naruto memandang kedua gadis itu dengan serius " _gomenasai,_ _demo..._ Bunga tidak akan tumbuh dan beraroma tanpa sinar matahari dan matahari itu hanya ada satu" dengan itu Naruto _berojigini_ , pergi meninggalkan kedua gadis yang mencintainya dengan perasaan yang entahlah.

Hinata yang mendengar semua penuturan dan Naruto yang meninggalkan nya tanpa keputusan yang memuaskan membuatnya menangis. Ia merasa harapannya benar- benar terhapus. Penolakan memang wajar didapatkan. Tapi ia tak menyangka rasanya akan semenyakitkan ini.

Shion menghela nafas. Ia kembali berpikir apakah ia benar- benar mencintai Naruto? Mungkin tidak. Apakah ia merasa sakit saat Naruto memutuskan ini semua?

Tentu saja hatinya sebagian sakit, tapi sebagian lagi tidak. Ia merasa bahwa mungkin kisah ia dan Naruto yang dulu telah selesai. Dan saat itu juga mereka seolah memutuskan hanya sebatas sahabat. Sebatas itu sajakah? Ia tersenyum tipis mengingat kata terakhir Naruto. Bunga tidak akan tumbuh dan beraroma tanpa sinar matahari dan hanya ada satu matahari. Itu adalah sebuah kiasan yang menandakan bahwa laki- laki tak dapat hidup tanpa cinta dan hanya akan ada satu cinta di hatinya kelak.

Naruto seolah memberikan pilihan pada kedua gadis ini untuk menyerah. Ia melihat gadis itu menangis, tapi tidak dengan dirinya. Sepertinya hanya ia yang mengerti dan ia telah memutuskan bahwa ia yang akan menyerah.

Ia tahu hatinya ingin bersama dengan Naruto. Namun ada beberapa hal yang tak dapat di jelaskan dengan kata- kata dan menuntunnya untuk memilih hal ini.

Meskipun sebagian hatinya berteriak untuk tetap bertaha, namun ia bukanlah gadis egois. Ia sudah dewasa. Lagipula ia memutuskan mengalah karena ia berpikir Naruto pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik. Bukan berarti ia tak lebih baik dari gadis di sebrangnya.

Hanya saja setelah merenungkannya ia memiliki beberapa alasan kenapa ia memilih mengalah. Karena ia menemukan ketidak cocokan dan takdir yang terlukis padanya untuk menyatukan seseorang yang mungkin memang benar- benar harus bersama melalui jalannya.

Shion menatap Hinata dengan sinis "kejarlah Naruto" kemudian senyumnya berubah menjadi miris "Dia menunggu mu , biarkan aku yang mengalah"

Shion kembali bersuara sambil menatap Hinata serius "Ternyata di sini" Shion mencengkram dadanya "Sudah tak ada cinta untuknya, hanya perasaan sayang untuk kisa cinta monyet yang sekarang berubah menjadi sahabat" tuturnya ringan.

Akhirnya mereka berpisah dengan perasaan Shion yang lega dan Hinata yang tak mengerti akan maksud Shion. Gadis itu terlalu cerdas dan terlalu rumit untuk dimengerti, bahkan oleh sesama gadis sepertinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kegiatan belajar mengajar telah selesai. Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke seperti biasa tidak langsung pulang. Mereka lebih memilih berdiam diri di atas pohon melihat para siswa- siswi hilir mudik dengan kesibukan mereka masing- masing.

Sakura dan Naruto mulai berceloteh ria. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam sambil membaca bukunya. Sesekali menatap kedua sahabatnya dan memberikan pendapatnya apabila di perlukan. Hinata beberapa hari ini tidak ikut bergabung dengan mereka dan hanya mau berdekatan dengan Sakura saja.

Gadis itu seolah menjaga jarak, terutama pada Naruto. Ia memiliki beban pikiran sendiri. Dan ia membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri, waktu untuk berpikir dan menyelami segala sesuatu yang terjadi tempo hari beserta sederet kalimat yang mengganggu pikirannya.

Tidak hanya Hinata, Shikamaru juga akhir- akhir ini memilih untuk tidak bergabung terlebih dahulu dan lebih memilih tidur di kelas.

Naruto dan Sakura dapat melihat Hinata yang berlari ke arah mereka dengan nafas yang terengah- engah. Naruto yang melihat itu langsung loncat yang kini membuatnya berhadapan dengan Hinata.

Dengan sigap Naruto menarik tangan Hinata menuju bagian taman lain yang cukup jauh namun tetap dapat dilihat oleh Sakura juga Sasuke.

"Na- Naruto - _kun,_ aku tak akan menyerah. Aku akan terus bersama mu sampai kau memilihku. Aku akan membuat mu jatuh cinta dan terus jatuh cinta pada ku, cepat atau lambat. Pasti! Hingga kau tak dapat melihat gadis lain selain aku!"

Hinata terlihat gusar "Bunga tak akan tumbuh dan beraroma tanpa sinar matahari" Hinata mencengkram kecil baju Naruto "begitupula Naruto yang tak bisa hidup tanpa cinta dan akulah yang akan menjadi matahari satu-satunya untuk mu" ucapnya lantang.

Hinata terus menangis sambil terus mengulang kata- kata itu agar membuat Naruto mengerti perasaannya dan beberapa hari yang ia habiskan untuk berpikir mengenai kalimat yang Naruto katakan.

Naruto tersenyum tulus melihat perjuangan Hinata. Ia menarik tangan Hinata, mengangkat dagunya dan menciumnya dengan lembut dan penuh rasa cinta. Sesungguhnya Naruto memang telah jatuh cinta dan menyayangi gadis ini. Hanya saja ia merasa bimbang dan dilema akan semua yang menimpanya.

Ya, Naruto rasa Hinata lah yang pantas bersamanya. Karena Shion telah mengatakannya, bahwa ia menyerah akan dirinya dan memilih menjadi sahabat.

Shion juga mengatakan bukan kah ia tak pernah menyatakan bahwa ia ingin menjadi kekasihnya? Dan Naruto yang tersenyum yakin bahwa Shion memang telah memutuskan pilihannya. Keputusan gadis itu telah bulat dan Shion berhasil meyakinkannya.

Merasa bersalah pada Shion tentu saja. Tapi ia yakin, Shion akan mendapatkan orang yang lebih baik darinya. Dan mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang ia inginkan. Bukan dirinya yang seolah menjadi obsesi gadis itu. Syukurlah, gadis itu— Shion memiliki pemikiran dewasa dan mempu menyadari segala sesuatu nya sebelum suatu obsesi itu menjadi hal yang menyeramkan.

Di sisi lain, Shion yang saat ini berada di balik ruangan yang dapat menangkap percakapan Naruto dan Hinata. Ia berdiri mencengkram dadanya, menangis untuk Naruto yang terakhir kali dan melepasnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Owari**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura yang melihat Hinata menangis hendak turun. Namun gerakannya terhenti ketika Sasuke turun lebih cepat dari dirinya. Ia kembali akan turun, namun matanya membulat melihat Naruto yang mencium Hinata dan hal itu membuatnya kaget bukan main. Hal ini membuat pijakannya oleng, ia terpeleset untuk yang pertama kali, menutup matanya rapat- rapat dan siap mencium tanah.

Tapi seseorang menangkapnya. Aroma yang mengguar dari tubuh orang yang menyelamatkannya adalah aroma tubuh Sasuke. Ia membuka matanya dan mendapati wajah tampan Sasuke yang menatapnya penuh kelembutan.

" _Arigatou,_ Sasuke _-kun_ " ucapnya dengan lega.

Sakura hendak melepaskan diri dari jeratan Sasuke. Namun dalam hitungan detik Sasuke telah membungkam bibirnya dengan bibir Sasuke. Dapat Sakura rasakan semua perasaan Sasuke selama ini padanya. Sasuke yang mencintai dan menyayanginya dengan tulus.

"K- kau .. kau .. mencium ku" ucap Sakura lebih pada meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke mendengus "Dasar tidak peka" omel Sasuke pada Sakura. Sasuke kembali mencium Sakura. Begitu pula Hinata dan Naruto yang masih saling memagut satu sama lain.

Naruto memberikan jarak diantara mereka "Hinata, maukah kau menjadi kekasih ku?" Hinata yang mendengar pernyataan cinta Naruto langsung menganggukan kepalanya dan memeluk Naruto penuh rasa.

Pada akhirnya bukan ia yang memilih, tapi para gadis itulah yang telah menunjukkan cara mereka sendiri dalam mencapai hati Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Beneran END ^^**

 **A/N:**

 **Aragghhh , Maafkan dhe-chan Minna-san buat endingnya T.T ya ampun gajelas yaa endingnya? Maafkan yaa kalo ngecewain :(( dhe-chan udah berusaha ngasih yang terbaik tapi jadinya kaya gini T,T Maaf ya buat segala kekurangan yang ada pada fic dhe-chan ini ^^ terimakasih untuk segala bentuk dukungan minna-san ^^ terutama untuk yang udah fav, foll, R &R, silent reader.. ehh semua muanya pokoknya XD peluk sayang dari dhe-chan**

• **Hyuugadevit(Dede Fitri)-Cherry•**


End file.
